Rotary sanders and grinders have been formed in a wide variety of configurations which are adapted to be rotated as by an electric motor to move an abrasive surface relative to a work piece. The abrasive may be mounted upon a flat rotary surface or upon an extension from an annular surface.
One type of rotary sander having flexible radial abrasive strips and termed a surfacing apparatus is shown in an early U.S. Pat. No. 2,174,385 and later improvements to and variations thereof are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,257,061, 2,871,632, 3,533,198, 3,685,217 and 3,800,481. These types of sanders, sometimes called floppy sanders are widely marked for a variety of purposes and are known to be marketed under names such as "Grind-O-Flex", flap wheels and finger strip sanders.
The type of sander noted above may be formed with replaceable abrasive strips or with fixed strips; however, the cost of the latter is substantial to the user and the effort of replacing the strips of the former is formidable.
The present invention provides an improved rotary sander with radially extending abrasive having a simple readily replaceable abrasive.